dragonsfandomcom-20200224-history
Talk:Dragons Wiki
Hi there! Hi, this is James.S. I just wanted to drop by and see if I could help getting this wiki started. Leave a note on my talk page if you have anything you want me to do. Seeyuz. Sincerely, James.S Help I adopted this wikia, but I need a little help getting the main page to look right. You need to make the templates.--User:Gyaos|Gyaos 18:11, 15 June 2008 (UTC) Yeah, i do. But the code's not working. -Spongezilla It actually looks pretty good.-- Barkjon 15:00, 23 August 2008 (UTC) Fixing It Can someone fix the main page? The codes aren't working. Ya, seriously.-- Barkjon 22:07, 16 July 2008 (UTC) Uummmm... Who fixed this place up? I was quiting on it, and decided to check back, and this is what I find. Barkjon. Intrested in making him a sysop? --Yowuza TALK 2 ME! 17:19, 20 August 2008 (UTC) Yes, please. Sorry I haven't been working on here the past few days.-- Barkjon 14:56, 23 August 2008 (UTC) FireWiki Hi, Dragons Wiki, I'm the founder of FireWiki, a wikia about The Last Dragon Chronicles by Chris D'Lacey. I think it's really cool there is a wikia all about dragons! I'll be looking around on here, feel free to check us out as well! :Ray && Gebezio 22:26, 21 November 2008 (UTC) Should this wikia include anatomical and biological subjects? I was researching a lot around the internet to find the most accurate biological dragon information: How does it fly, how does it breath fire, how do they mate, how their eggs hatch, how is the skeleton supposed to be for dragons to be able to fly, how is the musculature correct for both flying and terrestrial movement, etc. This helps believing that dragons are real, or for example, to me that i'm drawing a lot of dragons, for a picture to look realistic or logic. I already have very good links to that info, but they're only references. Want to check it out? My journal about dragons. Icekler 17:14, February 7, 2010 (UTC) hi Hi Dragon Wiki I'm creator of Amuraapedia, just having a look round, nice wiki you got here! Mahrunes, Amuraapedia. : ) Hi again Dragons Mahrunes here. I was wondering if any of you would like to see my wiki Amuraapedia. It's quite new and there's only 3 pages but I'd like to get more followers. If you've visited please leave a small comment in the talk forum! Thanks a lot, Mahrunes, Amuraapedia. WIKI NEEDS MANUAL OF STYLE BAD Many of the pages are very small with extremes of too much info to too little. Also many of the image captions are polluted with opinions. The users need a manual for pages so they can be worried about their articles being deleted. I am surprised that there are no active admins yet there is a blog party going on. Also I won't sugar coat it, but it is honestly quite a challenge to find a decent page on here. I can't fix all of the pages so can someone who has the power do that? There are so many active users but no one to enforce rules. It is like a post apoctyliptic world, there is plenty of havoc to be made but no one to prevent them from doing so. -- 03:57, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Im a dark dragon What kind of dragon are you